


Snowfall

by Aquamarina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Soul Mate Markings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarina/pseuds/Aquamarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys! No, I have not abandoned Don't Look Back. I have writer's block on that story. But, since I have alot of story ideas going through my head, I decided to post one. Now, disclamer.</p><p>I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, certain characters wouldn't have died. (Cough, Cough, Fred)<br/>I don't own Marvel. If I did, the scene with Rag-Doll Loki would have been MUCH longer. (Go Hulk!)</p><p>Warning note: Any signs of sappy romance are not mine. My partner in crime and beta, NIGHTFURY, writes all that stuff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! No, I have not abandoned Don't Look Back. I have writer's block on that story. But, since I have alot of story ideas going through my head, I decided to post one. Now, disclamer.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, certain characters wouldn't have died. (Cough, Cough, Fred)  
> I don't own Marvel. If I did, the scene with Rag-Doll Loki would have been MUCH longer. (Go Hulk!)
> 
> Warning note: Any signs of sappy romance are not mine. My partner in crime and beta, NIGHTFURY, writes all that stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is advised for better stories. Any and all flames will be used to cook chicken.

 

_**“Rosie, no matter what, remember that your mother and father will always love you.” I stared into Daddy’s eyes, hearing the banging on the door as Voldemort slammed on it. I hugged Daddy and stared at Mommy, who was holding Harry. I stared back at Daddy and whispered in his ear.** _

_**“I’m scared, Daddy. What if you get hurt?” He took a deep breath and stared me in the eyes. He gently picked up my wrist and turned it over. The marking on my wrist was blurred slightly, but there was a definite star in the middle. He touched the mark and looked me in the eyes.** _

_**“Rosalina, you will always find happiness, this marking proves it. Just remember your roots and live up to your expectations, not others.” He smiled at me and let go of my arm. The banging stopped. We froze in our spots. A booming noise resounded as the door flew off it’s hinges. Daddy turned to Mommy and began shouting.** _

_**“Take Harry and run!” She nodded and ran off. Daddy turned to face me and grabbed two dolls that had been thrown on the ground. He handed them to me and picked me up.** _

_**"Rosalina, remember that you will always find happiness. If you are in danger, call Uncle Moony or Uncle Padfoot. They will protect you." I stared at Daddy with wide eyes. He picked up some green powder and threw it into the fire place. The fire turned green as he set me in it. Voldemort billowed into the room, whipping out his wand. Daddy in turn stepped in front of the fireplace and pulled out his wand. He stared down Voldemort, who was walking in our direction.** _

_**"Step aside, Potter. I have no need to spill your pure blood. I just want the girl."** _

_**"Never." Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he shouted the unforgivable curse.** _

_**"Avada Kedava!" Daddy turned around and yelled at the fire.** _

_**"The Burrow!" I screamed, tightening my grip on the dolls as I was swept away, watch Daddy fall right in front of me, the life draining from his eyes.** _

I jerked up in bed screaming. I looked around and saw no one there, even though the sun was up. The ends of my hair flickered from white to purple as I slowly calmed down. It had been 8 years since that fateful night. I reached for my wrist and slowly turned it over and stared at the marking. The star was still visible, but the outside of the mark had started to solidify to form a ring around it. I rubbed my wrist and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

_**He raced over to my side, Red Skull gone. He grabbed my hand and checked my pulse. He stared at my wrist and held it in his hands. He tucked back a strand of my white-blond hair behind my ear and looked me in the eyes.** _

_**"Snowfall, I am so sorry."** _

My eyes shot open, my hand jerking away from my wrist. As usual, the soul mark showed our last meeting together. But the problem was, I didn't remember the meeting. I had no clue who Red Skull was. And the name wasn't one I was familiar with. Snowfall. That name would be something I would've hated. But, for some reason, I had felt reassured when he called me that.

"Rosalina! Hurry up! We are going to be late meeting the Moodys!" I leaped up in the air and scrambled to pull on some clothing. I pulled back my brown hair into a ponytail and pulled on a black floral dress. I slipped my feet into a pair of black flats and tied a gold ribbon around my wrist, covering my mark.

"Coming Molly!" I scampered down the stairs, avoiding Ron as he groggily walked down the stairs. Ron looked up and blinked his eyes before looking away, concentrating on not falling down the stairs. My prankster instincts kicked in, and I pulled a small vial out from under one of the stairs. I uncorked it and threw it at Ron, who was too concentrated on where to put his feet to notice the potion. His skin began to turn silver and start to sparkle. I scurried downstairs and acted like I had done nothing, a skill I perfected years ago. I sat down at the table and began eating. Fred looked at me, glanced in the general direction of the stairs, then winked at me. Ron soon stumbled downstairs. Molly turned around and shrieked. 

"Ron! What did you do to your skin!" Fred began snickering as I smirked into my pumpkin juice. Ron blinked and shrugged his shoulders. Molly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Antidote is in the back cabinet as always. Drink it up." Ron grimaced at the taste, making George start snickering. His skin turned a bright orange. The kitchen was filled with laughter in a matter of seconds. I smiled. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
